


Butler by Request

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Bets and Requests [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, M/M, Roleplay, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America puts Russia through his last outfit, and the Russian will not believe what the America has planned for him! What is Alfred going to do to Ivan? Read and Find out!! *Sequel to Doctor*YAOI*SMUT*EXTREMELY NAUGHTY*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butler by Request

** Hetalia: Axis Powers **

AmericaxRussia

**Butler by Request**

A honey blonde nation sat at a large wooden dining table with a smile firmly planted on his face. He sat at the head of the table waiting for his lover to appear. Today was the Russian's last outfit, and out of everything the younger nation could have picked, he picked something modest yet degrading.

He smiled more as he heard the soft clatters coming from down the hall.

The dining room he sat in was at his lover's home, and was only used for certain occasions. The room housed a table able to seat twenty people, a large fire place was against the right wall, and there were floor to ceiling windows that had their blood red and goldish-brown patterned curtains drawn back; letting in the evening sun over the Russian landscape. And the entrance to the room were a pair of large cherry oak doors that held elegant cravings, which started to open soundlessly as a cart was rolled in.

"I have brought you your requested meal," came a smooth Russian voice.

The smile on the American's face turned into a smirk.

"I think you forgot say something Ivan. Please do repeat your sentence with the proper address," the blonde said without turning around waiting for what he wanted to hear.

The American smiled again as he could feel the other glare at him.

"Forgive me," came a slightly irritated response. "I have brought you your requested meal, My Lord," he stated as smoothly as possible.

America shivered at hearing his name for the day being said so smoothly and hinted annoyance. He could still clearly remember their conversation about today's outfit and role-play. How the older nation didn't like the idea of being a slave to the other or something of that nature. America wasn't really paying attention, he was more focused on the fact that he got to have the largest country in the world, his lover, be his servant for the day. It was only fair since it started with himself being a maid, a servant to Ivan, so no sense for the Russian to complain.

"Oh, thank you Ivan. You really are a top notch butler."

The honey blonde tried to ease up on his grinning as he turned to his side in his chair to finally look at the Russian. Ivan stood by a cart of food that he had cooked for his "master". He wore a crisp black and dark blue suite. The jacket was a long tailcoat that was cut short at the abdomen. It was fastened by one dark blue button, while the others trailed up to his collar flaps, which were lined in dark blue. A silver chain led from the tailcoat to a small pocket on the jacket where a pocket watch was most likely held. Underneath was the pinstriped vest of black and dark blue, which showed from under the fastened part of the tail coat. His pants were smooth and free of any wrinkles and his leather shoes shined from underneath them.

The Russian nation had on a black tie with a dark blue strip going down the middle, and a crisp white button down shirt. His scarf was nowhere to be seen, leaving his neck bare and his faint scars visible. His ash colored hair was as always, and his violet eyes were lidded as he worked. He moved his white cotton gloves to pick up each dish he made and placed it before his master.

Alfred licked his lips excitedly, not just for the food, but his butler too. He was hot. His whole suite was snug on his broad body, and just did his body so much justice it hurt.

"Would you require anything further, My Lord?"

Alfred snapped out of his trance to see that his meal of good ol' American cookin' was now before him. He looked to Ivan who had just stepped aside after filling a glass with Coca-Cola.

"Uh, no… I'm fine for now."

Ivan gave a slight bow and went about taking his cart back out, but he stopped and watched Alfred for moment before doing so. The American had made him cook all his favorite foods; meaning he made him deal with all the grease it required to cook it all. He watched in slight disgust as the young nation began shoveling it all down like always.

Despite how the nation ate he did look good in his own outfit. Alfred had demanded to dress up as well, he wanted to "look the part" as he put it and Ivan let him. The honey blonde wore a crisp white button down shirt with a back vest on top of it. An open, dark blue, and tight fitting overcoat, that was cut shorter than normal, rested on top of the vest and shirt. A black and dark blue striped ribbon was tied in a large loose bow around his beck. He wore black slacks and black leather shoes that were fasted by buckles and shinned. The only thing not transformed was his honey blonde hair and modern glasses, along with his eating habits. This snapped Russia out of his own little trance as he heard a loud smack of America's lips. The younger nation had a pickle on his cheek and mustard dribbling down the side of his mouth as he polished off a double cheeseburger with the works.

Ivan sighed at the display and went over to America to perform a butler's duty. As much as he didn't want to it had become a habit of his to do something about the messy American. The Russian grabbed the linen napkin that he had set out earlier, which was untouched, and opened it up. He crouched down by Alfred with the napkin in hand.

"My Lord, your eating habits are very unbecoming, yes?"

Alfred jumped in his seat as Ivan seemed to have appeared from nowhere.

"Must I teach you how to eat properly?"

The American blushed as Russia began to whip his face and remove the pickle on his cheek. Ivan smirked at the blush then set down the napkin.

"Are you alright My Lord? Do you need me to get you a doctor?"

Alfred blushed more at hearing the doctor part, but quickly snapped out of his daze and turned away from his butler.

"I'm fine Russia! Why don't you go do some butler stuff," he inquired with a huff.

Ivan smirked and gave a nod.

"Alright, My Lord."

Russia moved away from the American nation and walked out of the room with his cart. He still had his smirk on his lips as he left. He knew Alfred was trying to make him actually do butler work, and he had no issues with it. Well he did, calling Alfred "My Lord" or the other one "Master Alfred", which he was not going to say, but he knew if he just played along then Alfred will either get bored or demanded sex sooner. Then his day for dress up would be over.

This was the same tactic America tried to use when he was a maid, but failed at it. Unlike Ivan, he can hold up his plan better than the younger nation.

"I wonder what he'll try next," inquired Russia to himself as he chuckled softly.

**.......  **

America sat in a large study staring out one of the large windows in the room. He sat sideways in a large black leather chair, his legs dangling over the armrest as he tried to think.

' _So far Ivan's done everything I told him to do without complaint! …Well except for the name thing, which he hasn't called me Master Alfred yet… Ugh, but besides that this is getting boring! I need something for him to do to make this fun again! But what?'_

"But what?"

"You should not sit like that My Lord. You will hurt your back, or fall."

Alfred raised his head that hung over the other armrest to see Ivan rolling in with the coconut cake he had requested. He was surprised to see that Ivan had actually pulled it off.

"So you really made it. I'm impressed Ivan."

Russia gave a slight bow as he said:

"Of course My Lord. I am your butler yes?"

"Yeah."

Ivan straightened back up and went about cutting the fluffy cake. Alfred stared at his back, watching how his clothes moved with his body, then his eyes drifted down his strong back to his firm ass.

"Oh!"

Ivan turned around with a slice of cake on a cream colored plate and a glass of milk.

"What is it My Lord?"

Alfred snapped his eyes up to meet Ivan's violet ones and shook his head.

"Nothing, but…" _'That's right, he hasn't called me the other name!'_ "You haven't called me the other name yet Ivan. Could you please repeat yourself with the proper address?"

The Russian narrowed his eyes and Alfred just smiled widely.

"I am your _lord_ , your _master_ , Ivan."

Ivan let out a heavy sigh and resisted the urge to glare as he gave a nod.

"What is it Master Alfred," he said not as smooth as the other name.

Alfred smiled nonetheless at hearing it, then it turned into a devious grin for a short moment then dropping it. His mind recalling the idea he had thought up not too long ago. He reached forward and grabbed the edge of the large wooden desk in front of him and with its support he moved to sit correctly in the chair.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just had a thought."

Russia gave a smirk off his own at hearing this.

"That is good. Those are a rarity for you," he said calmly as he set down the cake and milk.

"Hey! You can't insult me like that I'm your master," stated America once he realized what Russia had said.

The ash blonde nation just chuckled and placed a gloved hand over his lips.

"Da, forgive me. I did not mean to insult you _Master_ Alfred."

The young nation glared at Ivan, but it melted as he heard the Russian call him master.

' _That really did have a nice ring to it. Oh right the idea! He's gonna so pay for that little insult,'_ he thought happily as he stabbed his fork into his fluffy white cake.

"Whoa…"

Russia looked at the honey blonde curiously.

"Is it not good?"

America had stopped during mid-bite of his cake. He gave an embarrassed cough and looked up to his butler.

"No, this is just… Just amazing! It's like there's coconut everything! It's so fluffy and perfectly sweet and not too overwhelming with coconut flavor!"

"Da, the recipe I chose said to have coconut liquor, coconut milk, coconut shavings, and coconut extract. All fresh," he stated simple not finding how the American could be so excited over this, but then again this was America. And it had been a pain to make the thing as directed.

"My God…" Alfred was stunned by the cake; it had been ages since he tasted a coconut cake that was just perfect. He then looked up at Ivan and smiled happily. "You should have some," the American nation exclaimed and held out his fork with a piece of cake on it.

Ivan just arched an eyebrow at it and shook his head.

"Nyet, it is for you."

Alfred just gave a scoff and shoved more cake into his mouth. His mind temporally forgetting his plan of action as he consumed the cake in front of him. He sat in the leather chair moaning in pleasure as he took each bite of his cake. The taste and texture of the cake making him fidget in his seat and moan loudly. Ivan stood before the honey blonde watching with interest and waiting for the other to ask for another piece.

' _He's so strange.'_

Russia never understood how Alfred could be so lewd with his food.

Soon Alfred moans stopped and he smiled at the Russian butler. He then got up and walked around to the front of the large wooden desk to be in front of the man.

"You should really taste it, Vanya," stated Alfred again and before Russia could object his tie was pulled to move him down to Alfred's level. The American smirked then leaned forward to capture the other's lips. Ivan was surprised by the sweet coconut kiss that he received from his master so quickly.

America let out a moan as he pushed his sweet tongue into Russia's mouth. Ivan felt the muscle practically go down his throat, and he moved his own tongue to do the same. The two eventually coaxed each other's tongues to back off a little and caress each other. Twirling and sliding against each other. The two groaned into the kiss and soon Ivan had to pull away to catch his breath. Both of their lungs burned from the lack of oxygen and they panted heavily. Alfred smirked as he wiped drool from the side of his face and looked at Ivan with lidded eyes.

"Oh Ivan," said Alfred still a little breathless, "Could you go to the bedroom and get two things for me?"

The butler gave a smirk as he quickly picked up on what the other was asking for.

"Of course My Lord."

"Thanks. It's in my nightstand. You'll know it when you see it."

Ivan gave a bow and walked out the room calmly.

' _So he got bored after all.'_

Russia smirked and chuckled softly as he went to get what his master wanted. Alfred remained in the study and smiled deviously as he watched the other's back as he left.

"Things are about to get interesting."

**......**

When Ivan returned he was met with something interesting. America had moved the two leather chairs that normal sat by the fireplace in the study to the center of the room and had them facing each other. The American himself sat in one in a rather lewd position; he laid across the black leather chair as he had done before, but had one of his legs over the back of the chair and was slumped in the chair. His head comfortably resting on the armrest, and to Ivan it looked like an open invitation to just fuck Alfred into the chair.

"There you are!"

Alfred smiled widely as he saw his butler staring at him. He slowly straightened himself to sit in the chair correctly and patted on the other chair for the other to sit in. Ivan gave a nod and sat down. The chairs now full left their occupants only a foot or so apart.

"You have what I asked for?"

Russia gave a nod and held out what America wanted. It was a vibrator with a small remote and a bottle of lube. Alfred smiled happily at seeing the items and took hold of them then leaned back in his chair.

"Now for the fun part. Ivan," he paused as he eyed his butler, "stand up and pull down your pants."

Russia smirked at America and gave a nod. He stood up unfazed by the order and began to undo the belt he wore. It's silver buckle clicking as he undid it and took it off. He then moved his gloved fingers to undo his button and zipper slowly, enjoying how America's big blue eyes followed his every movement. He hooked his fingers on his pants and pulled them down as instructed, the clothing polling at his ankles to show off his tight black boxer briefs and tall black socks. Alfred eyed the ash blonde's crotch for a moment then looked up into his violet eyes.

"Underwear too, my good man," he said with a smile on his lips.

Ivan eyed Alfred with interest, but complied and pulled the garment down to pool around his ankles with his pants. He then stepped out of them and looked at his master to see him biting on his lower lip and staring at him.

"My Lord, are you alright," he asked teasingly, which snapped Alfred from his trance making the other blush.

"Ye-Yeah… Move closer to me."

Alfred adverted his eyes for a moment as the other did so, but then looked back to the other's semi hard manhood closer to his face. He blushed a little and put the toy and lube that he had asked for in his seat and he slid forward in his chair. He reached out and grabbed a hold of Ivan's cock, which resulted in a soft gasp, and he leaned forward to flick his tongue over the head.

America smirked when he got a shiver in response then began to run his tongue up and down the length in his hand. Ivan groaned as he felt the honey blonde's tongue caress the underside of his cock then move it to wiggle in the tip of his manhood. He hunched over a little as he felt America's sweet tongue dip under his foreskin and swirl it around the head that way.

"F-Fredka…"

Alfred smiled inwardly and dipped his head forward; taking everything Ivan had to offer into his mouth. The Russian's massive cock was already stiffer than it was before, but America wanted the other to be fully hard for what he was going to have him do next. The honey blonde chuckled at the thought of what he was going to have Russia do.

Ivan's breath hitched as he felt his lover take him in his mouth, basically deep-throating him instantly. He wanted to roll and buck his hips as he felt the head of his length hit the back of the other's throat. Soon, to Russia's displeasure, America stopped his movements. Ivan wanted more and was about to move the other's head up and down himself, Alfred hollowed out his cheeks more and gave one long suck. He came off with a wet pop and Ivan moaned at the feeling of the other's lips moving up him.

"Heh, that should do it."

Ivan looked down with hazy violet eyes and watched Alfred move back into his seat.

"Alfred…"

"Ah, it's Master Alfred or My Lord, Vanya."

The Russian scowled at the other and Alfred just smirked at him.

"Aw, don't get all mad. Here."

Ivan stared at the other confused as he was handed the lube and vibrator.

"I want you to put this inside of yourself," stated Alfred with a grin on his face. "I would do it myself, but I rather see you do it yourself. Go on Vanya. Don't keep your master waiting."

It took all of Alfred's self-control to not bust out laughing as he saw Ivan's reaction. The other looked as if he was ready to either strangle him, give up, or shove it up Alfred's ass. The haze that Ivan was in was permanently gone due to this order and he just looked at the large vibrator in his hand.

"Come on Vanya, if you can't do it well… I guess in the end I won the bet after all. I can't wait to gloat about this," said America in a teasing tone.

Instantly Ivan gave him cold menacing glare, and the Russian moved away from him. He sat down in the chair and brought a gloved hand to his mouth where he used his teeth to remove it. He then opened the lube and squeezed the blue goo onto his fingers. Alfred watched wide eyed as Russia began to open his legs and slowly.

' _Holy shit! He's really gonna do it!'_

A bright blush quickly stained Ivan's face, and he desperately wished for his scarf to be around his neck as he moved his fingers down to his entrance. Alfred stared intensely, taking in everything, the rosy pink of Ivan's entrance, the shape of his firm smooth ass, the slightly nervous fingers that made contact with the pink pucker.

Ivan grit his teeth and blushed more as he wiggled his fingers around his hole. That area had only been touched when he was younger and not in his favor in the least. But Alfred had topped him once on his mistake of being too drunk. It hurt like hell the next day, and he made it a point to return the favor when they had woken up. He never wanted to bottom again in his life, it made him feel too vulnerable and lack control.

Russia groaned as he worked in a second finger. He felt he could die after letting out that groan and catching a glimpse of America in front of him. The American was fidgeting in his chair while watching him with interest. Alfred licked his lips as he watched Ivan and couldn't stand seeing how adorable the other was. Yes, adorable was the right word. The way Russia looked so flustered as he invaded himself with two of his fingers; God Alfred wished he had a camera right then!

Ivan bit his lower lip as he worked in a third one and tried to hold back another groan. He could feel the pain from stretching himself creep and gnaw on his nerves. He worked his fingers gently yet quickly, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

Alfred could feel his cock throb in his pants as he watched Ivan. He could definitely say that this was no longer boring. He couldn't wait for the other to put the vibrator in; he was already up to three fingers and his labored breath and twitching cock was making Alfred go on edge. He was trying to not touch himself as he watched the Russian.

"A-Ah!"

America's heart nearly burst as he saw Ivan's whole body twitch and shiver as he let out that surprised gasp. The ash blonde had found his sweet spot.

"Prefect. Go on Vanya, put it in."

Violet eyes met demanding blue and Ivan grit his teeth in annoyance. What he wouldn't give to just end this here and now. The Russian nation pulled his fingers out slowly and hissed as he did so, then grabbed the vibrator that sat between him and the side of the chair. He looked at Alfred to see him look at him eagerly. He didn't see how Alfred's arm had moved behind his back. He sighed and tried to hide his blushing face as he put lube on the vibrator. He then moved it down and began to press it to his hole. Alfred watched hungrily as Ivan's hole greedily took in the toy completely. Alfred smirked as he heard Ivan groan and the honey blonde's fingers rubbed anxiously over the remote to the toy.

Once he saw that Ivan was fully adjusted to the large toy he slid the bar up, turning on the toy and making Russia jump slightly in his chair.

"A-AH!

America smirked more and pushed the bar further up. Russia arched his back and moaned deeply as he felt the toy move in him, teasing his sweet spot and making him shiver. He moved his hands absentmindedly onto the toy to keep it in place, and Alfred loved seeing that. He couldn't stand it any longer.

"That feels good doesn't it Vanya?"

The Russian grit his teeth, remembering that the toy in him was remote controlled.

"Why don't you put back on your underwear, and come over here, and fuck me," suggested America in a smooth seductive voice.

Ivan looked up to see Alfred holding the remote in one hand and the other was palming his crotch. He could see that America was extremely hard and turned on.

"Wh-Why don't, I just shove this toy up, up your ass F-Fredka?"

Russia inwardly cursed at himself for sounding so weak, but still kept a teasing glare on the other.

"Ooo, that'd be nice, but I already had that in me before, remember? It's your turn now. So get over here and fuck me Ivan. Your Master demands it!"

"Tch, fine My Lord."

Alfred smiled at hearing that and as a reward he turned the vibrator down to a gentle buzz. Russia greatly enjoyed that and quickly got up to slip his underwear on. He moved to loom over Alfred with a menacing look, but it melted slightly as the vibrator came buzzing back to its previous speed.

"What's wrong Ivan," asked Alfred teasingly.

"Noth, nothing My Lord," replied Ivan determined to plow Alfred into his chair and to wipe of that smug grin off his face.

Russia took hold of the armrests of the chair, then moved down to capture America's lips in a bruising kiss. His grip on the armrests was strong so not to lose his balance from the toy inside him as he kissed the younger nation. He pushed forward more, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth as he did so. Alfred moaned at the action and sank further into the plush chair as he was dominated in the kiss. He grabbed a hold of Russia's tie and the larger nation almost fell on top of him when he yanked on it to bring the other closer. Ivan kept his hold though on the chair, but did lean more to push Alfred down into the seat of the chair.

Their kiss was long, evasive, and breathtaking. Neither one wanted or could pull away from it. The sweet coconut taste still lingered in America's mouth and Russia enjoyed running his tongue over every inch of the warm cavern for that taste. He groaned into the kiss as he started to fight America's tongue and from shifting his body a little; the vibrator moving as he moved, hitting his sweet spot. America moaned back and was hanging halfway off the chair; he maneuvered himself to wrap his legs around the other's waist to stay level. Their clothed crotches coming into contact and the burning sensation in their lungs finally made them break. The two gasped and panted heavily as a thin trail of saliva formed between them then broke.

"Da—damn Ivan," stated Alfred breathlessly as he recovered from the kiss.

Alfred still had his legs wrapped around Ivan's waist as his other half laid in the seat of the chair. The butler smiled at seeing the breathless nation and leaned down to start kissing and nipping at the other's neck. Alfred's breath hitched as he felt Russia grip his shirt collar and ran his tongue along the exposed part of his neck. The Russian gently undid the ribbon around his neck, and quickly did away with the overcoat and vest, leaving behind the white button down shirt. He opened the crisp shirt button by button as he trailed his tongue lower. He stopped undoing the shirt once he got the honey blonde's collar bone. Ivan bit down on the area and sucked, making sure to leave a mark, and repeated his actions to leave a trail of them. Leading from the back of Alfred's ear and down his body.

Alfred let out soft moans and loud gasps as Ivan teased his neck. He gripped the other's tailcoat as the ash blonde began to continue his descent on his body. Opening his shirt button by button as he moved his mouth lower and lower. Stopping to tease his nipples until they were raw and an angry red before continuing on. Alfred's back arched more and more as he felt Ivan kiss, lick, and nip his way down his body, seeming to lead a tail of sensitive and pleasurable sensations down to his manhood, which throbbed in his pants.

Soon Ivan's mouth left Alfred's body once the shirt was completely undone and open to reveal all of Russia's handiwork. The American groaned at the loss and looked up at his butler to see him smirking at him.

"Is there something wrong My Lord," he asked in a teasing tone.

Alfred gave a halfhearted glare and took hold of the vibrator remote that still resided with him in the chair.

"Yeah, I want you to fuck me right now," he stated firmly and pushed the bar on the remote to make the vibrator stronger. Ivan moaned as it hit his sweet spot harder than before and he almost lost his balance. If it wasn't for Alfred's strong legs around him or the chair being there for support, he would have toppled over. "I want you to fuck me with the vibrator still in you," he commanded with a smirk on his face.

Ivan looked at Alfred to see him have a smirk firmly on his lips. Russia felt like he'd rather leave the other hanging at this point, but he knew he couldn't. Not only was the bet at stake but he'd also be missing out on fucking the American into oblivion. Alfred laid under him with his legs around his waist, his honey blonde hair splayed out on the black leather of the chair, his bright blue eyes where lidded, his lips were swollen and bruised from their kissing, and his tan muscular body was marred by a trail of hickies and bits. He was perfect as usual.

Ivan's observation was soon interrupted as Alfred turned up the speed of the toy quickly, but then lowered it to a comfortable speed. Ivan grit his teeth and felt his face heat up as the toy tried to force another moan out of him.

"Come on Ivan. Your _Master_ doesn't have all day ya know."

"O-Of course, My Lord," he replied while trying to hold back the urge to just punch the man below him with his grinning face.

"Splendid."

Once Alfred said this he dropped his legs and pushed Ivan back from him a little. The Russian nation watched curiously as America got up and undid his belt and his pants. He pulled them down along with his underwear and stepped out of them. He then grabbed the lube from the chair and gave a wink before turning around and bending over the chair. Ivan watched with interest as America moved back into his position on the chair, his top half in the seat of the chair and his lower half not. He was on his knees and bent over the chair with his legs spread wide; showing Ivan everything he had to offer. His twitching hole, round firm ass, and throbbing, leaking cock.

Alfred looked back at Russia and smiled as he made sure the other could see him fully. He opened the lube and coated his fingers in it then moved the digits to his entrance. Ivan watched intensely as America started to push his fingers in his tight hole, stretching himself for the large Russian. Ivan let a shiver run down his spine as he watched Alfred mewled and moaned as he pushed his fingers into himself and opened up. The honey blonde threw his head back and bowed his back downwards as he pushed further in. It only took him half the time to open up than Russia when he stretched himself for the toy. Alfred was quickly getting his entrance ready for the large cock he was about to take in.

"F-Ffuuucck! Umm, c-come on Ivan. I'm ready."

Alfred pulled his fingers out and shivered at doing so, and he brought his legs up to stand straight, no longer on his knees, and bringing his ass up into the air. He spread his legs wider as the Russian walked over to him, and he shivered at feeling the other place a gloved and ungloved hand on his hips.

"Come on Vanya," demanded Alfred as he wiggled his ass a little.

Ivan licked his lips and smiled at his view. The American nation was bent over into the seat of the chair, his ass high in the air, his honey blonde hair a disheveled mess, his strong back was partially exposed due to the shirt he still wore. The white shirt was wrinkled and bunched up in some places to reveal the tan skin underneath teasingly. Russia was really enjoying this position.

The older nation pulled out his cock and balls from his boxer briefs and leaned down to kiss the back of Alfred's neck. He could feel the shiver that America gave at feeling Ivan's thick manhood against his skin.

"Ready Fredka."

"Fuck yes! And it's Master Fredka," Alfred stated matter-of-factly.

Ivan chuckled and gripped his length.

"Of course forgive, Master Fredka."

With that he pushed into America's tight hole, and to his surprise the toy in his own ass was turned up. Both the nations let out a pleasured cry that left them blushing deeply and panting lightly.

"That feel good Vanya?"

Ivan didn't have to see Alfred's face to know he was smirking. He was about to fuck that smirk right off his face, and he was going to enjoy the hell out of it.

Without warning Russia pulled out almost completely then slammed back in. His large manhood connecting to Alfred's sweet spot on the first go and resulting in the America screaming his name. Ivan relished the scream and pushed his cock in a little deeper, pushing it right into the sweet spot and began grinding it into it. The constant onslaught of pleasure America got from it was too much for him, and he felt like he would either cum and pass out or just pass out.

"I-IVAN! S-S-STOP!"

The Russian smiled at the command and did as asked. He backed off to let the other catch his breath and gain some of his senses. Ivan then dug his fingers into Alfred's sides as he felt the toy go on max, he had been trying to ignore it but now he couldn't. He leaned forward to have his chest on America's back and moaned into the tan skin and wrinkled shirt. His sweet spot also being abused by the gyrating toy inside him. He let out gasps and moans and shivered behind Alfred, no longer able to suppress his actions.

"Serves you right! Now be good and I might just lower the speed!"

Russia gave a deep animalistic growl at hearing this and felt America shiver from it. The Russian tried to say something back, but the only things coming forth were moans and growls. He grit his teeth as he stood back up as best he could, and without a warning again, he began to thrust at a brutal pace. Each one hitting Alfred in his sweet spot and making the other scream into the black leather of the chair. His cock twitching and throbbing as release was arriving quickly. Ivan lolled his head to the side as he felt with every thrust of his own the toy would move deeper. It would feel like it would slip out, but then move right back in and hit his sweet spot as well. The double pleasure he felt made him want to cum as soon as he started thrusting in America's tight ass.

Neither of them were able to say a word, only growls, screams, and moans filled the air along with heavy breathing and the loud smack of skin on skin. Alfred had his back arched painfully as his face was buried in the seat. Ivan stayed as straight as possible, for fear of falling over, and pounded as hard as he could. Russia growled and as he gave a particularly hard thrust and moved his hands to claw at Alfred's back. The younger nation threw his head back and let out a hiss as he felt Russia's fingers claw into his skin leaving burning and stinging trails behind.

At that moment Ivan caught a glimpse of America's face, but he wanted to see more of it. He reached forward and grabbed the other's hair and pulled him up. Alfred felt like Ivan was going to rip out his hair, and felt like his legs were going to give as he was forced to stand. But the Russian butler must have figured this for he moved his hand from Alfred's hair to wrap it around his chest. Keeping him upright, but also at an angle as he fucked him hard. He could see the other's face slightly better than before. A trail of drool was running down the American's face along with tears that sprang from lidded eyes. His mouth was constantly open for breathing and screaming in pleasure.

"FUCK! IVAN!"

Alfred screamed this as he felt himself going over the edge. He couldn't hold back any longer once Ivan thrusted into him more roughly. His hot spunk squirted out of him and onto the black leather of the chair. His body convulsed as Ivan growled and rammed his cock into his sweet spot. Grinding it again against the sensitive nerves. Alfred couldn't take it and as soon as he finished cumming he collapsed into the chair and Ivan couldn't support him anymore. Russia also came to his end and his manhood slipped out of the honey blonde just as he came. His thick cum coming forth in long ribbons and falling onto America's back and ass.

Russia shivered and moaned as he released himself onto Alfred's limp form and soon staggered to the opposite chair just as his legs gave out. He collapsed into the chair, and instantly jumped as he felt the toy in him still going strong. He quickly reached into his boxerbriefs and maneuvered his body to rip the accursed toy out and tossed it to the floor. He moaned in relief and slumped in the chair as he let his body relax.

He laid his hazy violet eyes onto America's body to see him start to move followed by a low groan. Ivan smirked and rested his chin in his hand as Alfred moved his body to sit upright on the floor and leaned his head against his chair. Alfred's lips curled into a smile and he gave a hoarse laugh as he looked over at Ivan.

"Man that was good. We should have bets like this more often."

"Da, it was fun."

Alfred gave another laugh and had a sheepish grin on his face. Ivan still had his smirk, but soon turned into a smile as he thought of something.

"Would you like a bath, Master Alfred?"

The American gave a toothy smile and a weak nod. He really did like the sound of Master Alfred.

"Hell yes. Then another round too right?"

"If you wish to My Lord."

* * *

*** I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)*I FINALLY did it! I feel so accomplished! X3*I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!***


End file.
